Road of Life
by NaruTenshi
Summary: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto ran away from home to Konoha city, the town whom used to be the childhood resident of Namikaze-Uzumaki families. And an unintentional accident make him meet the second son of Uchiha family, Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so nervous! I actually be starting my first story but this idea just hit me in the shower and I couldn't pass it up. It is a new experience for me. I'm serious…it is actually my first step. So please excuse me for the grammer mistake and enjoy this crazy story.**

Disclaimer: I own this story, that's it!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Language, yaoi, lemons, ect.

Summary: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto ran away from home to Konoha city, the town whom used to be the childhood resident of Namikaze-Uzumaki families. And a unintentional accident make him meet the second son of Uchiha family, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Road of Life**

Chapter One

"Finally!"

Stepping outside the Konoha City Airport, the blonde haired teen finally inhale the fresh air of Konoha City. The blonde was, in a phrase, a little ray of sunshine. His mop of golden blond spikes framed a round turned left and right by the breeze, tan face that housed the wide blue eyes that contained all the sparkled and vibbrant of a blue sky. Wearing a blue t-shirt underneat a white shirt unbuttoned with a black jean. The blonde teen casually reposition his backpack and his guitar bag. 'Hmm..can't wait to see this place again. I wonder if many thing have been change in here'.

** xxxxxx**

The sun actually really bright, the wind gently blowing, but the road in konoha is really busy, many people passing by in the road. Blue eye's looking curiousty in his surrounding.

'Dammit... how I can be this careless? Even can't preddict this situation can acctually happen. Stupid. Stupid... ' still continue walking and searching something that actually can helping with the situation 'Aha... that it' the blonde haired teen seeing the road signage mumble something "hmm.. turn to the left" antd then follow the instruction. The blue eye teen seeing something with wide eyes.

"huaaaaaaaah... kawaii..."

In the front the blonde teen can be seen the beautiful lake with very clear water which could be seen glowing after exposure to sunlight, so we could see the bottom of the lake in which there is many little fish and small rock under. The blue eye's blonde boy smile very bright that can rival the sun itself. 'hhe.. nii-chan, i'm finally came back here again.'

**xxxxxx**

After actually spending half the afternoon lie down in the grass and enjoying the scenery.

'Hmm.. I really need to find a apartment, but it's really difficult to find good place in the time like this. And I really don't know the road around here' when thinking the sollution..

In the distance the blonde teen can hear the blazing sound of the horn. "You idiot! Are you wanna died?" someone yelled.

Running into the source of the yell "Hey... are you okay?"

A raven haired boy who currently sat in the edge of the road hiss in pain and still holding his ankle "What do you think, moron? Of course, I'm not okay, my ankle sprained."

The blonde who shocked of the blunt answer, actually blinking several time and regain his posture "What? You bastard, I just wanna to help. You can't be rude to your helper you know... here, let me see your ankle" very careful the blonde checking the raven haired boy's injury. "hm.. your ankle just sprinned, it's okay.. you just need resting your foot for few days, and don't do something that can put to much preassure to your ankle and everything will be okay" the blonde give the raven haired boy reassuring smile and "wait here" dig up into his backpack, the blonde looking for his first aid box "Aha..found it" examine the raven ankle again "Okay bastard, i just need putting this bandage in your ankle and everything will finish. Just don't move."

The raven look curiousty to the blonde 'Hm.. he really talented with his work, it's like.. he has often done anything like this before. And actually he is very gentle doing it. Who is this boy? I never seen him in konoha before. If I'm look from his appearance, who actually really different. Blonde hair who rival the sun. Tan skin who look very soft. And his eyes, vibbrant blue shappire who rival the sky. Gorgeous...'

After a moment the thought of the raven haired boy interupted by "Okay..finish" the blonde said with pleased expresion and that happy smile.

"Hn" grunted the raven haired boy.

"Haa? Are that even a word, bastard? Come on... can't you actually say a proper language such as a 'thank you'... " teased the blonde with mischievous grin.

With smirk, the raven haired teen answer "hn."

"You're really a bastard, teme" said the blonde with snorted to the raven.

Rolling his eyes, the raven haired teen respond.. "Dobe."

Wide eyes and shocked face "Waa, wa... you actually understand Japanese?" pointing accusing finger to the front raven haired face.

"Hn. Dobe. Don't be so supprise. My families actually from japan." the raven respond with casual shruged off.

Groaning from defeat, the blonde finally remember something "Ow, dammit... " slapped his forehead, and arrange the first aid then pick up his backpack "how can i forget? Sorry, you actually okay right? Can you stand up? Here.. let me help you." The blond haired teen cerefully helping the raven stand up " Sorry, I can't help to take you home, I really need to fine an inn now or I will end up sleeping in the street tonight. I must go now, bye..." almost turn aroud and run ahead the blonde suddenly stop by the raven grasp in his arm.

"Wait" yell the raven. The raven actually shocked by his sudden action him self, but immediately regain his composure "You can come to my home. I have few extra room for your stay tonight" cleared his throat 'why suddenly I actually became very nervous?' the raven continue even with nervousness " I mean, you need place to stay for tonight right? And in this kind of time now, it's difficult to find an inn. Although you can found one, usually it's already full or worse.. closed." the raven swallow his nervousness after facing the calculating eyes of the blonde, and with actually more calm posture "Tomorrow, you can easier to find the place to stay, and if you want, I can help you to find one. So?"

After thinking a moment, "Well, it's obvious you're right. I don't have another choice." the blonde finally answer with shruged off his shoulders carelessly

"Right" with nod the raven turn aroud and "Lets go, this way" with some difficult in his walking and some help from the blonde, the raven showed the blonde haired teen the direction of his house.

**xxxxxx**

**Hmmm….should I continue? Good idea or no? Tell me in a review and I shall go from there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews.. You guys are awesome! This time the chapter**

**two finally finished. And i'm sorry for the lack Sasunaru action. But it must done for**

**the plot of story. Anyway... Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own this story, that's it!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Panic situation

Summary: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto ran away from home to Konoha city, the town whom used to be the childhood resident of Namikaze-Uzumaki families. And a unintentional accident make him meet the second son of Uchiha family, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Road of Life**

Chapter Two

_Meantime in the Namikaze-Uzumaki Household, can be heard some noise of many people running, yelling, shouting, and checking all the room in the mansion _

"_Naruto-sama..."_

"_Naruto-kun~"_

"_Young master Naruto!"_

**xxxxxx**

Maid and servant have been run wild all around mansion, finally after another attempt for failed searching...

"Hah..ha.. how is it?" the head servant ask many occupant in the room with irregular breathing

"We can't hah.. ha.. found haah.. master naruto, sir." said one of the maid who is still composure his breathing too.

"Yeah, we searched all the room, but still no sign of naruto-sama" another servant said.

"How about you?" the head servant ask again this time to another servant after finally regain his breathing.

With another negatif shake of head, the other maid finally said "Nothing, sir."

"Dammit, it's seems we must report to Minato-sama about this." with tired sigh the head servant order all the servant around to.. "Alright you all, back to work now. I will handle this matter now."

"Yes, sir" answer all the servant.

Slumping his shoulder the head servant finally call the head of Namikaze-Uzumaki Household, Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato 'I really will get serious trouble this time.'

**xxxxxx**

After recive a phone call from mansion, Minato slumped in his chair and rubbed his temple "Where are you son?" mumble the blonde haired man. The blonde finally make a phone call.. waiting for someone in another line to pick up the call, after awhile..

" _Hello"_ said someone in another line.

"Kakashi.." mumble minato with another tired sigh

"_Minato-sama, what can I do for you?"_ answer the man with the name's kakashi.

The blonde man rubbed his neck this time "Naruto, he's gone. Help me to find him."

"_Ok. Roger. You can count on me for this." _said kakashi with determinant voice this time.

The blonde haired man finally showed a tired smile "Yeah, I know kakashi. I always can count on you. You know what you must do right?"

"_Yup!"_ come the enthusiasme answer.

"Thanks kakashi.." the smile still remaind in his tired face and click sound can be heard from another line.

**xxxxxx**

In one of the Resort of Namikaze-Uzumaki family can be feel the chill of _'the quite before the storm began'_ and..

"WHAT!" shouted the white haired man with face pale and wide eyes "What do you mean he's GONE?" panting with anger, the white haired man continue listen to someone in another line, after seems like a moment listening and another attempt to calm his anger.. "Right, right. I know." with nod he seems to be make a long sigh "Yeah. I keep this secret form her. But, I can't be so sure for how long I can keep this before her find out." Listening to someone in the other line continue speaking, give another nod again "Yeah, yeah. But if her even find out, we're really in another big trouble" tired sigh and some mumble can be heard for another line and click, the line finally drop.

Tired sigh can be heard again form the white haired man, and the sound of the door opened can be heard, but the whited haired man who is to too carried away by his thoughts didn't heard the noise, until..

"What's the matter dear? Why you seem so upset?" the soft voice of the blonde haired women finally make him aware of another occupant in the room.

"Huh?" shaking his head several time, the white haired man finally catch up on the blonde haired woman question "Ah.. nothing dear, nothing for you to worried about." And give the blonde haired woman a comforting smile

Raising her left eyebrow, the blonde finally remember something "Hm.. whatever" seeing the white haired man taking a sip of his coffee, the blonde haired women continue "And don't forget to finish to package your belongings. I don't wanna you to forget anything. I already finish reserve the tickets, so we can back to Japan tomorrow."

Spluttered his coffee everywhere and after some of coughing, "What? Already? Why with sudden rush?" said the white haired man while cleaning his mess.

The blonde haired woman narrowed her eyes with leery to her husband "You're not keeping something from me right dear?" still eyeing her husband with some suspicous.

The white haired man chuckle nervously "Of course not dear.." and give his wife a sheepish smile.

"Right, I let you go now because I have another important matter this time but we continue with this discussion again after we go back to Japan. Don't think you can just run from this easily." Said the blonde haired woman with narrowed eyes.

"What is this another important matter?" the white haired man ask with worried expression.

The blonde haired woman frowned her brow "I don't know myself dear. But I have bad feeling. You know right? if i have this kind of feeling, major problems usually would encountered." with worried expression the blonde haired woman continue "That is why we must immediately back to Japan."

The white haired man was about to say something but decided to hold it in 'I should have seen this coming. After all, my wife always have sharp feeling. Its seems that I can't keep this secret any longer.' with tired sigh 'Sorry Minato..'

With another long sigh, the white haired man finally decide to tell his wife "Dear.. I need to inform you something. It's Naruto..."

**xxxxxx**

After the tired work, the blonde haired man finally remember to make another call 'I think, I must inform father about the situation of naruto's missing'

Picking up his phone, minato finally making the call. Waiting for the other line to pick up the call. Minato tapping his finger in the wooden table with impatient.. after a moment can be heard some mumbling which can be interpretation as a _'hello'_. "Dad" said minato to someone in the other line. Inhale and then exhale his breathing to calm his narve, minato finally said "Are mom with you now?" some rustling can be heard from another line indicating some movement from the man in other line and finally another mumble "Good, I need to inform you something. But, you must promise me not to panic, just stay calm okay" another mumble again, and then minato continue "It's Naruto. His gone." counting for the outburst which the blonde sure will coming, minato putting phone away from his ear. And soon the outburst come what seems like cries of _'WHAT'_. After sure the outburst finally stop, minato putting the phone again this time to his ear and answer his dad question. "I don't know myself. I receive a phone this morning from mansion. The servant said they attempt to wake naruto for breakfast, but found his room was empty. So, after checking all the whole mansion, they finally decided that naruto is gone. And called me." the blonde haired man continue with soft sigh "After received the news, I soon called kakashi to find naruto. Now dad, I hope you can keep this secret just between us. You know how mom reaction would be." finally received some answer from the other end, minato rubbed his temple "Yeah, just keep this until I recive some information from kakashi." another respond from the other line can be heard again "Thanks dad. I owe you one" his dad said something and with tired sigh minato mumble "Yeah, really big trouble" and the line drop.

**xxxxxx**

**Tell me what you think! Please if you throw anything…let it be soft, I bruise already :)**

** Anyway, I already half finished the chapter three and I will posted it in few days...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Well, here I am again, just like I said. Yay! Thanks for those few of you who review/****favs. I appreciate it very much. Anyway, Enjoy...**

Disclaimer: I own this story, that's it!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Confused sasuke and panicked naruto

Summary: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto ran away from home to Konoha city, the town whom used to be the childhood resident of Namikaze-Uzumaki families. And a unintentional accident make him meet the second son of Uchiha family, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Road of Life**

Chapter Three

After walk about thirty minutes from the lake, both of the teen finally arrived in a baby blue painted house with small garden located in front of it. The raven haired teen opened the front door for the blonde. "Hey, don't just stand there, come in.." gesturing the raven haired teen.

The blonde haired teen give a nod to the raven and enter the house with look of curiously and amazement in his blue eyes, blue eyes scanned the room and come to the couches, the couches itself was soft with material leather, and black with white stripe accents, wood floors covered with plush carpet, intelligent, but tasteful rug. Black wooden coffee table, polished with a glossy finish, and bookshelves in the far wall and entertainment center that fits the living room perfectly "Wow.. your home actually look homey.."

"Hn, thanks" said the raven haired teen. "Come on, I showed you to your room.."

The blue eyes widen incredulously, 'Are this man insane? Is he seriously will just borrow his room for me to stay? He didn't even know my name for godsake.. Are he even real? What if I'm some kind sick psycho or even a murderer, he can be dead by now...' the blonde haired teen finally spluttered his word "Hey... you didn't even know my name, you baka! You can't just trust people so easily" with pointing the accusing finger to the raven.

Rolling his black eyes and with tired sigh "I'm not a kind of person who easily trust the other people, you dobe. I'm just help you because you helped me before. You must actually grateful for my generous, because if I'm not, you will be sleeping in the street right now."

With sheepish smile and rubbed his neck, "Yeah, you right.." the blonde haired teen chuckle nervously "Em.. so, because we not really introduce each other properly, let actually began with a proper introduction. My name's Naruto, nice to meet you" said the blonde with enthusiasme and another cheeky grin.

Raising his left eyebrow "Naruto? Just naruto?" ask the raven haired teen.

Tilted his head with confusion expression the blonde finally respond "Uh-huh, just naruto.." now accompanied with determinant nod.

"Hn, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Said the raven haired teen "So, if we actually finish with the introduction, can we..?" gesturing the stairs, naruto follow the uchiha to his room.

With some difficult in his walking and some help from the blonde, the raven showed the blonde haired teen the direction of his room "This is the room for you to stay tonight. You can rest in here now. And if you need a bathroom, it's in the end of the hall" pointing his finger to the end of the hall, "And if you need anything, just call me. My room in the downstairs beside living room." after received a nod from naruto for an answer, the raven continue "Are you hungry? I can order some pizza if you want?"

"Ah.. arigato sasuke" said naruto with warm smile "But, I just take a bath after this and go straight to sleep"

"Okay, get a rest. If you need anything, just said so. Good night, Naruto.." said the raven haired teen.

"Night..."

**xxxxxx**

Lie down in his bed with black silk sheat, sasuke sigh heavily. Gazed the ceiling, the raven let his mind wander to the day's events 'Why I let the blonde haired teen stay? Its true that he said to the blonde that he help him because reciprocation. But if its another people, will I help that people too? No, I wouldn't. In fact, I didn't even give a second glance, let alone to care. So, what the different? I don't understand.." his frown grew. Suddenly the raven wandered thought was interrupted by the sound of his phone rang..

Sasuke reached out to a phone that is currently on the bedside table, and flipping the phone open "What" he growled into the line, not happy his thoughts had been interrupted.

"_Otouto.."_ said someone in another line.

Said man's black eyes closed in irritation. "What Itachi?"

"_How was your ankle?"_ asked the man with the name's Itachi

"Hn. What's with the concern, Aniki?" said sasuke who was still irritated "And don't spying with my life."

The person in the another line sigh tiredly _"Why can't I care for my little brother, sasuke? And for your statement, I do have connection, sasuke. I'm not snooping your life."_

"Hn, My ankle's actually fine." Finally the black eyes teen can lessen his irritation "Are you just calling for this? If so, I will ending up this phone. I'm really tired now aniki."

Silence...

"Aniki.." snapping to the man in the another line

Another sigh, _"Why don't you come home? Mom always asking about you."_

Sasuke frowned "We just recently meet two weeks ago, Itachi." with sigh the raven continue "Jeez.. She came to my home and we talked almost the whole afternoon. You know how mom was, she always worried too much."

"_But sasuke... she couldn't stop questioning me..."_ whined Itachi in the other line _"How was sasuke doing? Is he forgot to eat, itachi? Is he hang out with his friends, he shouldn't brooding all the time! Is he called you itachi? Is he have problem in the college itachi? You should helped him. Is he hav..."_

Having enough of itachi whined, sasuke finally snapped "ITACHI.." sasuke said with warning in his voice "Stop!" sasuke sighed heavily "I get it already. Mom was annoyed you. And you want to harassed me because of it."

Some chuckle can be heard in the other line, _"Hn, sharp as ever litte brother."_

With tired sigh, the raven asked his brother "So, are you satisfied now? Because, if you are. I want to finish the conversation."

_"Yes, yes, whatever you say dear little brother. I have much work to do today anyway. Have fun, sasuke.." _another chuckle can be heard.

Confused, Sasuke asks "What do yo..."

Click. The line went dead.

"Dammit.. Itachi!" Sasuke slammed the phone shut. Inhale and exhale his breathing to calm his anger. Sasuke put back the phone in the bedside table. Sit up from the bed and going to his closet, then quickly change his clothes to his pajamas. And going to the wastafel to brushing his teeth. Once finish, he went back to the bed. The raven finally lieing down to the bed and closing his black eyes and let sleep to overtake his sense.

**xxxxxx**

In the other room. After finish his warm shower and change to his pajamas, Naruto drying his hair. Actually thinking about black haired teen who actually given him a place to stay 'Why I feel fascinated to sasuke? I just meet him this afternoon, for godsake.. I barely know him. Even so, He's a stuck up bastard. But why I feel like I want to know him better. He was kinda nice sometimes too. And he was han.. Uaaaaggh... why can't i stop thinking about him." With annoyed huff, naruto finally decide to just lie down after finish with drying his blonde hair. Sighing, the blonde closes his blue eyes and letting the sleep taking his conciousness.

**xxxxxx**

**Still trying writing to the better. I hope you all understand. Anyway, I hope you continue wait until the next chapter - Bow's deeply - Thank you...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Sorry about the long wait. I had planned on updating**** but getting slightest distracted by some ****assignment. But I can finally finished the chapter four actually.**** Anyway... Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own this story, that's it!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: not much going on

Summary: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto ran away from home to Konoha city, the town whom used to be the childhood resident of Namikaze-Uzumaki families. And an unintentional accident make him meet the second son of Uchiha family, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Road of Life**

Chapter Four

Blue eyes blinking several time to adjust the bright light. Naruto turned on the soft bed, took a deep breath, and burrowed back into the warm sheets. With eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes which still shut 'Wait. This wasn't my room. Sunlight came in from the opposite side, and never shone on my face.' slowly the blue eyes opened once again and naruto slowly sat up. The teen blinked and took this time to peer about the room, taking in the new surroundings, looking at the expensive furniture, elegant decor, peaceful lighting. Naruto frowned after a moment the teen slapped his forehead 'Stupid.. I remember now, it was sasuke's home' and after yawned several time, the teen actually moved to get out of the bed.

His stomach growled lightly as his feet touched the cold wooden surface of the floor and opted to go in search of food. "Hm.. i wonder if sasuke already awake" mumble the blonde still continue walking to downstairs and searching the kitchen.

After finally found the kitchen with no difficult, 'It's seems like sasuke still not awake' the teen finally decide to making some breakfast and start searched through the kitchen cabinets and refrigerator for some eggs and breads "Aa, found it.. I will make some for sasuke too. After all this is his home" mumble the blonde haired teen.

Quickly and as efficiently as ever, the teen made a breakfast. After finish, naruto move toward table and prepared it "Okay, finish! Now, I just need to wake him.." said naruto with enthusiasms.

"Wake who?" said sasuke from the kitchen's doorway.

Turn around and.. "Kyaaaaaah.. don't sneaking up like that!" yelled naruto still pointed the accusing finger to sasuke. And with the brightest smile "Morning sasuke.. breakfast is ready."

Raising his left eyebrow "Hn, morning. Are you always this cheerful in the morning?" and taking a seat onto the stool behind the counter.

"Yup" come back the enthusiasm answer from naruto "Come on, lets eat before the food become cool."

After both of the teen seated, they both finally began eat. And naruto, who don't quite pay attention to the raven before, now can see sasuke with perfect view. Sasuke actually have dark hair, with almost a bluish tint. The black hair which usually spiked in the back now actually still damp, but drying. 'It's seems like he already taking a shower'. Sasuke too have pale but handsome face with perfectly shaped dark brows. And smoldering black eyes. The raven actually wore a dark blue sweatshirt over his white pants. And out of the corner of his eye, he could see that sasuke had very delicately begun cutting his egg and breads in small pieces. It was like an art. So neat and precise_._ After was finished, the raven placed his knife to the far left and took a sip of his water. He even patted his lips afterward. Naruto, who don't aware that sasuke actually caught his stare, still continue to gaze the raven. After a moment, some coughing sounds catch naruto attention. Blue eyes blinking several time, finally aware of his surrounding, and that sasuke actually catching his stare, blushing a bright shade of red. Quickly, naruto was adverted his gaze to his meal. Some of the blonde fall to his face and hide the still tint of pink in the tan face. And mumbling incoherent word under his breath which can be interpretation as 'stupid.. stupid.. stupid..' at the same time cutting his food with careless.

Black eyes actually watching with amusement look the whole time " .. dobe"

Immediately catching the insult "I'm not a dobe, teme!" yelling the blonde.

With smirk, the raven haired teen answer "Hn. Dobe", the blonde was about to say something but the raven cut him off "Thanks."

Blue eyes blinking several time "Huh? For what?" and looking curiously to the raven, waiting for answer.

"The breakfast. Its been a long time that someone cooking a meal for me" the raven said while casually sipping his coffee.

"Really?" naruto's blue eyes grew soft and he give the raven a warm smile "If so, I'll make a breakfast for you from now on".

The raven actually seems shocked from naruto answer, his chest suddenly filled with warm feeling and his heart was beating faster. But after a moment, sasuke quickly recovering form his shock "Don't say something you can't fulfill, dobe. "

Tilting his head, with puzzle look gracing in the blonde features "Huh?"

With sigh, the raven haired teen answer "After we finally find a place for you to stay, you actually will move out right?" after the raven get a nod from the blonde, sasuke continued "So, we can't be sure if we actually meet again anytime soon, let alone for you to make me a breakfast."

"Oh.." the blonde said with dejected voice and disappointment face.

Seeing the disappointment in the tan face, the raven haired teen feel the painful squeeze in his heart. Actually, puzzle by his sudden feeling. Sasuke attempt to change subject "Hn, dobe" finally catching the blonde attention, the raven continue "How long do you plan to stay in Konoha?" the blonde give the raven a questioning gaze again, but the raven elaborate "I need to know if you just need an inn or an apartment. So?"

Finally understand the meaning of sasuke question, the blonde said "Actually, I planning for stay in konoha for quite longtime. I need an apartment and.. a job"

"Job?" ask the raven with his blank expression.

"Yeah, how can I manage to pay for the apartment if I didn't even have a job" the blond said, fixing those big blue eyes on sasuke's black eyes.

With his chin resting on his folded hands, and his elbows propped up, the raven finally said "Hm.. I have an acquaintance who owned apartments. I will give you his address and just say you're my friend and need an apartment. His name is juugo. I'm sure he will help you." the blonde give the raven a nod indicating he understand perfectly "Sorry I can't accompany you, you know how my ankle condition"

Naruto giving the raven comforting smile "I know. Thanks sasuke. You already give me a lot of help."

The raven shove his hand in his pant pocket and take a piece of paper and then give it to the blonde "Here. This is the address. If you don't quite know the road around here, just take a taxi. I'm sure you can found it with no time."

"Yeah, thanks" said the blonde with gratitude.

The raven rolling his black eyes "You already said that, dobe"

"But, teme..." whined naruto with pouted expression in his face "You're really a life saver. Actually you help me a lot. You give me a place to stay. You shared your meal with me too. And now, you helping me to find an apartment. How can I not said 'thank you' a lot?" the blonde said with sincere.

Clearing his throat to avoid the shocked and embarrassed feeling "Hn" said sasuke while taking a sip of his coffee

Naruto chuckled from the expected answer, "I take that as a _'you're welcome'_ "

"Tch.. dobe" said sasuke while rolled his eyes

The blonde getting back up, taking the finished plate "Don't call me that, teme.." huffing naruto while bring them to the kitchen sink and washing it.

While the blonde cleaning the plate, sasuke actually enjoy reading his newspaper and occasionally taking a sip of his coffee. After a while, sasuke's peaceful moment was interupted by same coughing sound. Glancing form his newspaper "Hm.. ?" and raising his left eyebrow.

"Um.. ano, sasuke" somewhat hesitant, naruto continued "I will taking a shower now. Do you still need anything?" while biting his lips nervously.

Glaring, "dobe" obviously annoyed with such a dumb question "I don't need your help with anything. I perfectly fine with taking care of myself. You're my guest. You're not a maid here. So, don't treat you're self such one." growled sasuke still piss off.

"Stop glaring at me, teme," Naruto huffed, moving his gaze from the glaring raven."I'm just trying to be polite.."

"And don't." Sasuke cut him.

"Jeez.. don't cutting me off, teme." Naruto crossing his hands in front of his chest and frowning his brows "I'm just worried. If you move too much, you will jeopardize your feet. I'm not risking for something like that to happen if I can avoid it."

Sighing softly, "Don't think too much. Your brain's going to hurt, dobe." teased sasuke

"You're such a bastard, teme!" naruto said with pout in his lips.

Sasuke smirked and merely answered with his famous, "Hn."

Rolling his blue eyes "Well.. if you can take care of yourself, I will take my shower now" said naruto while turned around and walking to the stairs.

Waving his hand, in somewhat lazy manner, sasuke finally said "Yeah, yeah.. whatever." and continue to reading his newspaper.

**xxxxxx**

After finish take a shower and getting ready. The blonde walking calmly to the downstairs and find the raven sitting in the living room with blue laptop in his lap. The TV actually on, and broadcasting something that looked like a financial news. "What are you doing?" ask naruto, making sasuke cast a quick glance back at the blond before getting back to the tasks at hand.

"What do you thing, dobe? I'm typing something" grunted the raven, his voice laced with annoyance for being disturbed.

Naruto huffed, "I mean, what are you typing, teme?"

"Some tasks from the college. I want to finished it today." mumbled sasuke. Still continue typing his tasks.

"Hm.. good luck then" said naruto while headed out to the door "I'm leaving now." turning the door knob open, and he waved then letting the door close behind him.

Sasuke who still too preoccupied with the task at hand, only give a slight glance at the just closed door and go back to his typing.

**xxxxxx**

**Thanks so much for the support as always. I really do appreciate the time you take to leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for the support as always. ****Well, here we go, right where we left off last week! Chapter 5.. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own this story, that's it!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slight! flirty-karin

Summary: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto ran away from home to Konoha city, the town whom used to be the childhood resident of Namikaze-Uzumaki families. And a unintentional accident make him meet the second son of Uchiha family, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Road of Life**

Chapter Five

The taxi stopped in front of a glass-walled high-rise building. After paid the taxi charge, the blonde teen prepared to enter the building. Naruto passed through the glass revolving doors and soon was standing in the middle of the large lobby. The decor was tasteful. There has a waiting area with fancy chairs and furniture. Someone tapped his shoulder, make naruto turned around and find a beaming woman with bright red hair adjusting her black, thick framed glasses. She wore a tight black suit, and her high boots made the skin of her thighs just below her short skirt all the more obvious.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Naruto?" said the red hired woman while flipping her hair from her shoulder.

Gazed the red haired woman with some suspicious, naruto finally decide to answer "Yeah. Sorry, but.. did I know you?"

"Oh, I'm the one who will escort you to the Mr. Juugo's office, Mr. Naruto." Said the red haired women leaning toward him and brushing against his arm.

Feeling really awkward suddenly, naruto stepped back "Then you're.."

"Just call me Karin," the woman smiled somewhat flirtatious "Shall we begin then?" karin then began walking toward the elevator. Naruto warily followed her to the elevator and got in. One side of the elevator was glass, and the blonde teen watched as more and more of the scenery became apparent. "This building is one of the sought-est apartment in konoha. Therefore, there was only a few are still available" Karin began, sneaking peaks at naruto as she showed off her knowledge. "I hope you can find something that fits your taste."

Naruto nodded absently as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. And followed karin out and was led down the hall, the plush carpet in light colors seeming to radiate light as they walked. Karin stopped suddenly and Naruto nearly ran into her. She smiled at him innocently, confirming she had stopped suddenly on purpose. "We're here. This is Mr. Juugo's office." Karin knocked lightly, "Mr. Juugo, Mr. Naruto is already here."

After a moment "Come in." come a muffle answer from inside. The red haired woman opened the door and led him in. Naruto following after. The room was bright, and seems comfy.

"Naruto right?" come a soft voice from his side, naruto finally glance and meet with the view of a tall, orange haired man. His hair was spiked with gel and he was dressed in a black suit. Naruto could guess that the guy was only a few years older than him. Naruto then give a nod to the tall man. "I'm Juugo. Nice to meet you." The guy held out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Naruto politely shook the man's hand.

"Yeah, uchiha already talk that you're looking for an apartment. Please, take a seat." Juugo said while gestured to the red couch in front of him. Once naruto finally taking a seat, juugo then change his attention to the red haired woman who still standing near a doorway, "You can go now karin. If I need you, I'll call you back later."

After gave a slight nod, "Yes sir." Karin eventually take her leave, and closing the door behind her.

Take a seat across naruto, "Do you want a drink, naruto?" ask juugo

Gave a slightly shake of head, naruto answer politely "Oh, no need. Thank you."

Nodding his head, juugo continued "Ok, after uchiha called. I quickly checked for some available apartment. I found three, but apparently one is under repaired which may take one month of completion. Another one, have been already rented which I'm not aware until this morning. So, we only have one apartment who availabe right now. I don't know if this one is suits your taste. So, if you want, I will let karin to show you the apartment."

Smiling, "Of course, I will like to take a look." said naruto to the tall man.

"Right, I will call karin to escort you there." Said juugo while grabbing his phone to called the red haired woman. But, the sound of knocking, interrupted it. "Come in." Then, Juugo put the phone back . The door opened, and karin enter to the room.

"Excuse me, sir." said karin while adjusted her black, thick framed glasses "But, there is Mr. Takeshi who want to meet with you now."

"Did you tell him that I have a meeting right now?" said juugo with narrowed eyes.

"I apologize, sir. I already said that you couldn't be disturbed right now, but he still insisted to meet with you." was karin's reply.

With a soft sighed, Juugo finally nodding his head, "Fine, bring him in."

"Right away, sir." was karin's quick answer, then karin leaving the room once again.

Once the door closed, juugo then returned his attention to the blonde teen, "I apologize for the inconvenience. After I finished talking to Mr. Takeshi, We will continue again." said juugo with apologize tone.

Gave the tall man reassured smile, the blonde said "It's alright. I'll wait, we can continue later."

Then, come a light knocked again, and the door opened. Karin come back with a pale skinned male with long white hair that tied neatly. Then bowed her head, taking her leave and closed the door behind her softly.

"Aa.. Mr. Takeshi, long time no see." Juugo said while held out his hand to the long white haired man.

Mr. Takeshi grabbed and shook juugo's hand. "Mr. Juugo. Thank you so much for having agreed to provide the time to meet with me."

Nodded, juugo said "It's fine. Anyway, this is Mr. Naruto." Gestured to the blonde haired teen in his side "And Naruto, this is Mr. Takeshi"

Mr. Takeshi held out his hand and naruto accept the gestured then shook his hand. "Actually" Mr. Takeshi began "I come here because I need your help, Mr. Juugo."

"How can I help you?" said juugo while eyed the white haired man curiously

"I really need an apartment by tomorrow, can you help me to find one in here?" pleaded the white haired man.

"I'm sorry. I want to help, but we don't have any apartments available now." said juugo with apologize tone.

The disappointment could clearly seen in the pale man face, "Can't you arrange something, please. This is for a wedding gift to my wife. She loved the apartments in here after a visit to one of his friend's apartment which is also located here, she always dreamed to have one in here. And, I really wanted to fulfill her dream." explained the white haired man with desperate voice.

"I can't, Mr. Takeshi. If only you come here a few days earlier. maybe I can arrange something to help you. But, today all the apartments have been filled. I really apologize." Juugo smiled regretfully as he patted his hands on takeshi's left shoulder.

With a sad sighed, "I was supposed to come here before, but because the marriage preparation, I was very busy, I did not have time to prepared the apartment."

The blonde haired teen who watched the whole ordeal quietly, finally decide to spoke "Mr. Juugo" the blonde voice actually caught the occupants in the room attention, who sending the blonde curious glanced "Excuse me for interrupted your conversation. But, can you call Karin to showed the apartment you recommend me earlier, please." said the blonde with bored voice.

Juugo stared blankly, thoroughly contemplated the demand "Right. But I think, I will escort you there by myself, Mr. Naruto" and then give the white haired man his attention again "Mr. Takeshi, I need to show Mr. Naruto the apartment room now. I apologize to cut off our conversation like this." caught a secret glance to the blonde haired teen in his side.

Chuckled awkwardly "Oh, no..no..no.. it's alright. Actually, it's me who need to apologize to interrupted your conversation before. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Naruto." The long white haired man gave the embarrassed smile to the blonde teen.

"It's fine." was naruto's clipped reply, "If you want" fixed his gaze intensely to the long white haired man, "you can accompany to take a look too." said naruto with his indifferent tone.

"Ah, I don't wanna to disturbed any longer. I'll take my leave now." said the long white haired man rather awkwardly by the intimidated aura who seem radiating from the blonde just a moment ago.

"I insisted." countered naruto, cast one more gaze at Mr. Takeshi before slipping past him out the door, "Lets go. You can lead the way, Mr. Juugo."

**xxxxxx**

**I'm still working on trying to make the next chapter not suck. Thank for all the support.**


End file.
